This invention is directed to a method of suppressing prolactin release (secretion) in humans by the administration to the humans of the compound of the formula I ##STR2## or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof in a non-toxic, prolactin suppression amount (calculated as base) to a human in need thereof.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,819,706 and 3,885,046, the compound of formula I (named m-chloro-.alpha.-t-butylaminopropiophenone) and salts thereof were disclosed as being antidepressants. It has now been found that the compound of formula I and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof will effectively suppress the secretion of prolactin in humans.
A decrease in the secretion of prolactin is desired, such as in individuals with hyperprolactenemia, prolactin sensitive mammary cancer, amenorrhea resulting from hyperprolactenemia, galactorrhea, the post-partum period in which suppression of lactation is desired and any other circumstance in men or women in which a decrease in prolactin secretion would be beneficial.
Prolactin is a hormone that stimulates the secretion of milk and therefore the reduction of the levels of same in humans reduces the secretion of milk and would obviously find utility in cases where it is desired to prevent the production of milk in non-nursing mothers (e.g., women) at the time after the mother has given birth and the milk flow is at its greatest. However, it will also have utility in the treatment of humans who because of abnormalities produce prolactin and secrete milk, precursors thereof or other fluids from the mammary gland. This can occur in both females and males in certain instances.
Prolactin is also known to promote mammary gland development (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,147) and to promote functional activity of the corpus luteum (see Blakiston's Gould Medical Dictionary, Third Edition.)
The compound of formula (I) (the active ingredient) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof is preferably administered in unit dosage form to the human being treated.
The compound of formula (I) or salt in this invention may be administered orally, parenterally or rectally.
A pharmaceutical composition containing the compound of formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, may be presented in discrete units such as tablets, capsules, ampoules or suppositories, each containing an effective prolactin or milk secretion suppression amount of the compound or salt.
For the treatment of humans to reduce (suppress) prolactin secretion, the preferred unit dosage of the compound of formula (I) or an acid addition salt thereof (estimated as the base) for oral administration, or administration as a suppository, is about 15 milligrams to 500 milligrams with the more preferred unit dosage being about 100 milligrams to 300 milligrams, and the most preferred unit dosage being about 125 milligrams to 250 milligrams. milligrams. All the above doses are given in terms of the weight of the compound of formula (I) in the form of its base, but as will be appreciated from the foregoing information, it may be administered in the form of a pharmaceutically acceptable acid salt thereof. Parenteral administration may be used and in this case the parenteral dose would be 1/2 the oral dosage.
The compound of formula (I) or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof may be presented as an oral unit preparation (for example as a cachet, tablet or capsule) containing one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers which may take the form of solid diluents such as lactose, cornstarch, micronized silica gel as well as other excipients known in the art.